parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Furrball and Buttons
A fun movie-spoof of The Adventures of Milo and Otis created by CliffordFan2008. Cast *Furrball (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Milo *Buttons (from Animaniacs) as Otis *Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) as Milo's Mother *Jackson Pussycat, Caroline Cat, and Fluffy (fanon cats) (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Milo's Siblings *Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Otis' Friend *Jenna (from Balto) Otis' Mother *Goat (from The Black Cauldron) as Sheep *Pheasant (from Bambi) as Turkey *Buck (from Home on the Range) as Horse *Otis, Daisy, Abby, Bessy, and Ben (from Back at the Barnyard) as Cows *Audrey (from Home on the Range) as Gloria *Male Chick (from Home on the Range) as Chick *Audrey's Friends (from Home on the Range) as Other Chickens *Other Chicks (from Home on the Range) as Other Chicks *Audrey's Husband (from Home on the Range) as Gloria's Husband *Verminious Snaptrap (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Evil Hedgehog *Runt (from Animaniacs) as Sheepdog *Frog Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) as Frog *Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid) as Crab *Crazy Joe (from Shark Tale) as Lobster *Geese (from The Black Cauldron) as Ducks *Vincent (from Over the Hedge) as Hungry Bear *Crows (from Winnie the Pooh) as Ravens *Adult Tod (from The Fox and the Hound) as Fox *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Deer *Adult Thumper (from Bambi) as Rabbit *Friend Owl (from Bambi) as Owl *Hen Wen (from The Black Cauldron) as Sow *Piglets (Hen Wen's fanon children) (from The Black Cauldron) as Piglets *RJ (from Over the Hedge) as Raccoon *Hungry Seagulls (from Finding Nemo) as Seagulls *Crush (from Finding Nemo) as Sea Turtle *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Snake in Tree *Zelda (Furrball's fanon girlfriend) (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Joyce *Bessie (Buttons' fanon girlfriend) (from Animaniacs) as Sandra *Furrball Jr., Penny-Paw, and Unnamed Kitten (fanon kittens) (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Milo's Kittens *Buttons Jr., Tasha-Tee, and Unnamed Puppy (fanon puppies) (from Animaniacs) as Otis' Puppies Narrator *Wakko Warner (from Animaniacs) Vocals for Walk Outside *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) (also plays acoustic guitar) *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) (also plays keyboard) *Dot Warner (from Animaniacs) (also plays electric guitar) *Yakko Warner (from Animaniacs) (also plays drums) ''Walk Outside'' Lyrics We’re gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. We're gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. On a pretty little farm the sun comes up on a little blue cat and a big brown pup. A brand new life outside the door; follow your nose and go explore. Cause we’re gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. We're gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. Such a great big world that’s all set up for a little blue cat and a big brown pup. Friends to meet and places to be; it’s all so new and fun to see. And we’re gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. We're gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. Now the journey’s over and we’re heading back home, with a very good friend you’re never alone. Stories to tell, stories to hear, be a lot more in the coming year. We’re gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. We're gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. Saw a fox and an owl and a turtle and a bear, different animals everywhere. Each one where they wanted to be, some on the farm, some livin’ free. We’re gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. We're gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. Now our story has come to an end, but we’ll have more to share my friend. Tomorrow morning when the sun comes up on a little blue cat and a big brown pup. We’re gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. We're gonna take a walk outside today; gonna see what we can find today. Category:CliffordFan2008 Category:Milo and Otis Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons